


As You Wish

by Superbutts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbutts/pseuds/Superbutts
Summary: Written for this prompt:Regis gets injured somehow or that bad knee gives out and Cor decides to sweep his king off his feet.+1 If Regis is completely flustered being held so intimately by the Marshal.+2 If Cor secretly always wanted an excuse to do this.





	

This meeting had been running for far too long was his only thought. Cor shifted in his chair, trying to alleviate the numbness in his thighs.

This meeting was only supposed to be a cursory update for King Regis and instead had dissolved into a bunch of nonsense. Cor slid his eyes to the right to see why the king had not put a stop to all this and saw Regis...napping.

He had tilted his head down so it was not so obvious for the advisors but for Cor, who had been around him for a long time, had recognised it immediately. 

'I can't believe he's doing this in a middle of a meeting!' Cor thought, annoyed with himself for not noticing earlier. 'I have to wake him up and end this'. 

The problem, however, was that Cor had never been able to wake up Regis without making a scene. There was only one person who could and Cor stealthily flicked up a couple of hand signals to get the mans attention. 

Clarus' caught some rapid movement from the corner of his eyes and turned his head slightly to see Cor trying to get his attention.

Cor grinned softly as Clarus quickly noticed him and signed for him to discreetly wake up Regis before any of the other advisors noticed that Regis had been napping for most of this meeting. 

Clarus looked disbelievingly at Cor, as if he was refusing to believe that Regis had actually fallen asleep in a meeting. Something Regis had only done when he was younger.

Clarus shifted slightly to get a look at Regis and his face drew into an annoyed expression as he realised that Cor was right.

Clarus slowly slipped his hand behind Regis' back and ran his hands down his back, poking him randomly in the spine. Whenever Cor had tried to wake Regis up like that, he had normally been hit with a dose of powerful magic but Clarus had always been able to wake him without any issues. Probably because they had practically grown up together.

Regis' eyes shot open immediately and Cor could see the second he realised he had fallen asleep. Regis nodded gratefully at Clarus for waking him up but Clarus just jerked his head to where Cor was sitting to show who he should really thank. Regis looked at Cor and gave him a soft smile. All Cor could do was bow his head slightly so Regis would not see the soft blush dusted across his cheeks. After all, Regis' smiles were known to make anyone's heart skip a beat.

Regis sat up straight and cleared his throat loudly to gather everyone's attention.

"I believe this is something that can be discussed at the next meeting. Don't you agree?" 

The razor sharp tone and his smile showed that he was not asking them and was effectively ending this meeting.

His advisors nodded quickly, bowing and quickly retreating from the room as fast as they could. 

Clarus clapped a hand on Regis' shoulder, "Fall asleep in a meeting again and I'll spank you next time."

Regis grinned cheekily as he waved Clarus away, "Yes yes, whatever you say."

Cor had already risen up as Regis slowly pulled himself up out of his chair and grabbed his walking stick. He had only taken one step when he suddenly stumbled, shock written all over his face. Before he could hit the ground however, Cor managed to catch Regis in his arms.

"Your Majesty! Are you okay?"

Cor's worry was written all over his face. Regis softly patted the arm wrapped around him.

"I'm fine Cor. I think one of my legs is just asleep."

Cor suddenly straightened up, scooping Regis into his arms.

"Cor! Stop! What are you doing?!" 

Regis' face flushed pink.

"Why I'm taking you back to your chambers, your majesty. We couldn't possibly let anyone see you like this."

Regis spluttered angrily for a few seconds before giving up, pouting while being held in Cor's arms. Cor held Regis closely to his chest, and pressed his face against the top of Regis' hair breathing him in softly. Regis slowly relaxed in his arms and wrapped his arms around Cor's neck.

"Well then General. You better get to it."

Cor smiled softly.

"As you wish, your majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years so be gentle please.


End file.
